hshdfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Wars
Clan Wars Clan Wars is a minigame located in the Gamers' Grotto. Each "clan war" is begun with conditions of victory and item safety set by the clan leaders prior to the start of battle. Depending on the settings chosen, it is possible that '''you will lose all items' if you die during this minigame, but most wars are fought in a "safe" mode. Alternatively, players can use a white portal or a red portal. These portals offer Free-for-all games. Portals There are three portals in the Clan Wars Challenge Hall. A purple portal is located in the southern part of the hall while awhite portal and a red portal are located in the northern part of the hall. Purple portal This portal is the main portal, leading to arenas used for organised clan wars. For a discussion of techniques of fighting, see Strategies and Tips. Clan Chat For engagement in the Purple portal, players who wish to be on the same team have to be in the same Clan Chat. Challenging and Entering the Portal After entering the Clan Wars Challenge Hall, a player ranked as a '''Captain or higher'in a Friends Chat channel can right-click another player within the Challenge Hall, and in a different clan, and select "Challenge", sending out a request to that person (who must be ranked Captain or higher too). Once the challenge has been accepted, and the conditions have been agreed upon, the challenging player and the accepting player will be teleported into the arena. All other players logged into the respective Friends Chat channels are notified of the initiation of hostilities in two minutes'''time. Players must click on the purple portal to enter the battle, where they will be presented with the terms of engagement. There is a two minute countdown whenever a purple portal battle is started. The only two ways out of a dangerous purple portal fight are to either, leave the friends chat, or to run out via the portals on each end of the field. There is NO way to prevent players from exiting the purple portal at any time. Battle can not take place before the two minute timer has hit 0:00, and the wall has dropped. The portal is not dangerous until the two minute timer has elapsed. If someone who isn't a member of a Clan Chat that isn't involved in a war tries to step through a portal, they will be able to choose from three options: * To be teleported to the viewing area of one of their friends' clan wars * To be teleported into the viewing area of a random war * To simply stay outside the portal. Terms of Battle include: * The arena in which the battle is held. * Whether food, potions, prayer or summoning familiars are allowed. * Types of combat allowed - Melee, Ranged, and/or Magic. * Victory/defeat conditions * Whether items are '''kept or lost upon death. Waiting for battle... As the battle starts, the music flows over into Clan Wars Once the clan enters the arena, they are separated from their opponent by a barrier that spans the middle of the battlefield. After a two minute countdown the barrier slowly lowers and combat begins. Depending on options chosen, players may not be able to enter the battlefield after the start of the battle, or they may be able to enter or even re-enter the battlefield at any time (for example, after death). Players can leave the battlefield at any time via the two portals located on opposite directions. White Portal NOTE: FFA means free-for-all. Also known as the non-FFA, SFFA, FFAS, and FFA Safe. The white portal is a safe, free-for-all combat arena. If a player dies within this arena he or she will not lose any of their items. A strip of land on the south edge of the arena (including the exit portal) is designated as combat-free. Players may prepare here for a fight or recruit others into their clan. North of the area spans a single-way Combat zone. Heading further north is a multicombat area and large clans sometimes choose to assemble wars here. This is probably the most popular portal, as items are not lost on death and recruitment for large clans can be dealt with here. Red Portal Also known as FFA, Red FFA, and DFFA (dangerous FFA) This portal is a dangerous free-for-all combat arena. If a player dies while in the arena, they WILL LOSE ALL OF THEIR ITEMS in their inventory or of what they are wearing, '''unless the Protect item prayer is in use. There are nogravestones in the dangerous arena, so it is best to only take items you can afford losing. A strip of land on the south edge of the arena (including the entrance/exit portal) is designated as combat-free where players may wait for the right moment before joining the fray. It should be noted that, if you are about to die, you can drop your items and pick them up again once you respawn and re-enter the arena, which will save you losing some of your items. All items a person has on death now shows up as loot for the killer, just as it is in theWilderness. Moreover, the minimap of the red portal is the same as that of the white portal. '''You cannot teleport out of this arena. Additionally, because the arena is a dangerous PvP zone, extreme and overload potions cannot be consumed inside the arena; upon entering the red portal, overload effects will be removed, and any stat boosts above super level will be reduced to super level.